Sin ti
by fandb
Summary: .


Bueno les confieso que es mi primer fanfic! Asi q ue téngame paciencia si? )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una noche tormentosa en la montaña paoz, eso era muy extraño ya que casi siempre se encontraba despejada, pero ese dia era diferente, ella se acababa de enterar de la muerte de su esposo, eso la habia destrozado.

Ella estaba decidida a darle un nuevo sentido a su matrimonio, queria ser mas atractiva con su marido, queria gustarle de verdad, pero justo cuando estaba decidida el se tuvo que ir.. -¡Porque? Porque Goku!- era lo que siempre resonaba en su mente

_**En mi alma hay un lugar amor**_

_**cálido y sensual como el mar azul**_

_**esperando estoy a que vengas tu**_

_**para mostrártelo.**_

Luego de darle vueltas y vueltas y no encontrar una respuesta decidio llegar a su cuarto a cambiarse, puesto que se le habia hecho muy tarde pensando en su difunto esposo. Entro por esa pequeña puerta que llevaba a su humilde alcoba.

Abrio su closet y busco su pijama, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver su vestido de novia, ya que le volvia a recordar que estaba sola, que ya no habia nadie para protegerla, ahora ella tenia que ser fuerte para poder sacar a gohan y al niño que venia adelante. Pero no tenia fuerzas, estaba realmente deprimida, solo queria que todo fuera un sueño, pero no, no era un sueño, era su dura cruda y fria realidad, su esposo ya no estaba ahí con ella y tenia que saber superarlo por su bien y el de sus hijos.

_**En mi habitación cuando tu no estas**_

_**el tiempo se va lentamente y yo**_

_**tengo que luchar con la adversidad**_

_**para sobrevivir.**_

Pero de repente un recuerdo vino a su mente

/FLASH BACK/

Milk se encontraba muy angustiada esperando a su hijo y esposo, queria que todo salga bien, quelos dos regresaran sanos y salvos. Pero tenia un mal presentimiento, al go andaba mal, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y siguió conversando con su padre para distraerse.

Luego de unas 3 horas de preocupación y angustia, sintio entrar a alguien en su casa y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: Son goku y Gohan! Salio desesperada para recibirlos y entonces vio a su hijo el estaba estaba bien, pero algo andaba mal, donde estaba goku? . penso -seguro que se quedo celebrando su victoria-

Milk: Gohan! Que bueno que ya estas aquí! Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Y dime donde esta tu padre?

Gohan: Es-Este.. veras mama

Milk: Ya! No me digas! Seguro se quedo celebrando en kame house! Ay goku cuando aprendera.. bueno no importa! Preparare la comida para cuando llegue!- termino de hablar pero luego lo que mas temia.. su hijo le estaba hablando..

Gohan: Mama espera..noo.. papa no esta en kame house…

Milk: Entonces?- dijo con una voz temblorosa (nooo por favor.. otra vez no) pensaba mientras algunas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azabaches.

Gohan: Pues veras.. fue mi culpa!- empezo a llorar y solo decia unos cuantos monosilabos con los cuales no se le entendia nada..

Milk: tranquilo hijo dime.. que pasa?

Gohan: Mi Papa.. el.. murio..

Milk: Es-este… - no sabia que decir.. pero luego de un momnto dijo- hijo y las esferas del dragon?? Con ellas lo podras revivir cierto?

Gohan: ya lo intentamos pero.. pero… el no quiso..

// FIN DEL FLASH BACK//

EL NO QUISO… EL NO QUISO.. esas palabras sonaban como un eco en su cabeza.. Seguro el no quiso volver por su culpa.. es que acaso ella no era lo suficientemente buena para el? Acaso ya no la amaba tanto como para querer volver con ella? NO! No puede ser..

_**Dime que hice mal**_

_**para merecer tu desprecio cariño**_

_**Tanta soledad **_

_**me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo**_

_**me quiero morir…**_

_**Sin ti amor **_

_**todo es un desastre me siento vacío**_

_**la vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo**_

Milk se durmió con todos estos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Al dia siguiente se desperto con los ojos hinchados y rojos, ya que habia llorado muchooo..

Se levanto se vistio y empezo a preparar el desayuno para su hijo y para ella, pero antes de hacer todo lo que tenia planeado alguien toca la puerta, le parecio extraño que alguien tocara ya que casi nunca resibia visita.

Abrio la puerta, era bulma que venia con su aeronave a sacarla a pasear.

Milk: Hola bulma que tal?

Bulma: Bien milk vengo un momento para sacarte ya que hace mucho tiempo que no sales

Milk: lo siento bulma.. pero ahora no estoy de animos para salir, ademas no puedo dejar a gohan solo

Bulma: pero milk, debes salir a divertirte! Anda vamos de compras y luego recogemos a gohan para ir a comer todos juntos.. te parece?

Milk: no lo se bulma.. en verdad no tengo ganas de salir.. estoy muy mal por la muerte de goku, la verdad no creo q pueda seguir

Bulma: no digas eso milk.. ya veras que lo superaras.. todo va a estar bien..

_**Sin ti**_

_**salir a la calle no tiene sentido**_

_**hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro**_

_**a mi corazón.**_

Milk: Bulma.. hay algo que no te he dicho todavía.. yo.. estoy embarazada..

Bulma: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"!... Ay milk.. eso cambia las cosas.

Milk: si lo se..

Bulma: ya se lo dijiste a Gohan?

Milk: No todavía no..

Bulma: bueno tendras que decircelo en algun momento.. y entiendo que no quieras salir, tienes que pensar en muchas cosas.. pero no olvides que tienes mi apoyo ok?

Milk: claro Bulma

Bulma: Bueno AdIOS..

Milk: hasta luego..

Bulma tenia razon, ella tenia que superarlo, aunque ya no este su querido goku.. ese hombre que la hacia sentir segura en sus brazos, que la elogiaba, que sincera y simplemente la llenaba, pero el ya no estaba y ella tenia que aceptarlo nada mas..

Y asi quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos…

FIN…

Espero que les haya gustado..! )


End file.
